The present invention relates generally to the technical field of apparatus for supporting a television so it can be selectively moved between stored and viewing positions and, more particularly, is directed to a vibration-isolating mounting bracket assembly for a flat bed type television supporting frame.
When a flat bed type television is located in a relatively small room or area where a considerable amount of activity occurs, such as a hospital room or a recreational vehicle, it is common practice to mount the television from a wall or ceiling by use of a pivotally-mounted frame. The frame is mounted to the wall or ceiling for undergoing pivotal movement between a retracted storage position and an extended viewing position. The frame also typically mounts a panel to provide the appearance of a cover or door that will conceal the television while in the storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,027 to Hart, who is also the inventor of the present invention, discloses an apparatus that employs a pivotally-mounted frame for supporting a flat bed type television for movement between retracted storage and extended viewing positions relative to a stationary support structure such as a wall or ceiling. The frame of this patented apparatus includes a pair of outer left and right members, a pair of back and front members extending transversely between and rigidly connected to the outer left and right members and a pair of inner left and right members spaced inwardly from and extending generally parallel to the outer left and right members and extending transversely between and rigidly connected to the back and front members so as to form a rigid rectangular-shaped frame structure. The ends of the outer left and right members located adjacent the back member extend there beyond and are pivotally mounted to the support structure about a common axis of rotation. The various members of the frame structure have suitable means for mounting the television thereto along one of a pair of opposite faces of the frame structure.
The frame of this patented television supporting apparatus has satisfactorily performed its intended function as part of this apparatus. However, one drawback is that when the apparatus is used in a recreational vehicle subjected to a mobile vibratory environment the frame will tend to transfer vibrations from the wall or ceiling of the vehicle to the television. These vibrations may adversely affect certain components of flat bed type televisions, such as those employing plasma type screens.
Accordingly, a need exists for a further innovation which will eliminate the aforementioned drawback of the frame of the television supporting apparatus of the above-cited patent.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed drawback of the frame of the patented television supporting apparatus by incorporating mounting bracket assemblies in the apparatus which provide vibration isolation between its frame and the television. The mounting bracket assemblies are provided with L-shaped fixed mounting rails and corresponding L-shaped floating mounting rails and with rubber isolator elements extending there between in X, Y and Z directions thereby providing vibration isolation between the frame and a television mounted on the floating mounting rails of the assemblies.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a television supporting frame which comprises a peripheral frame structure and at least a pair of mounting bracket assemblies extending between opposite portions of the peripheral frame structure for mounting a television in a vibration-isolated relationship to the peripheral frame structure. Each of the mounting bracket assemblies includes a first mounting rail extending between and rigidly connected to the opposite portions of the peripheral frame structure, a second mounting rail extending generally parallel to and along the first mounting rail and spaced therefrom and from the peripheral frame structure and adapted to mount the television, and a plurality of vibration-dampening elements disposed between and interconnecting the second mounting rail to the first mounting rail and to the opposite portions of the peripheral frame structure so as to mount the second mounting rail to be floatably movable along generally orthogonal X, Y and Z axes such that any vibrations imparted to the peripheral frame structure will be substantially prevented from reaching the second mounting rails and the television mounted thereto.